1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to capstans, and more specifically to electric capstans.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electric capstan in the related art includes a motor, a reduction gear and a winching roller, wherein the output shaft of the motor is connected to the reduction gear, and then the reduction gear is connected to the winching roller. Electric capstans are mainly used in off-road vehicle, agricultural vehicle, barge and other special vehicles, and are used as a self-protection device and a traction device for a vehicle or a ship. In the case of driving vehicles or ships for purpose of traction operation and rescue operation (including self-rescue operation), electric capstans act an important part.
However, in the practical purposes, in addition to the traction function, sometimes there is a need for being supplied with water. For example, especially, the off-road vehicle, the agricultural vehicle and the barge can be easily stained with feculency such as mud and thus pollute the vehicle body or ship body thereof, when they are operated in the wild or outdoors. Here, water is needed to flush the stained vehicle or ship. In order to solve above problem, a typical solution, at present, is to equip the vehicle or ship with a separate water pump. The equipment with a separated water pump may not only occupy the space inside the vehicles or ships, but also increase the weight and cost.
Similarly, in order to accomplish further functions, the vehicles or ships are required to be equipped with devices with respective functions. Therefore, much more space inside the vehicles or ships may be occupied to mount the devices with respective functions, thus causing a great increment in cost.